


effing ocotillo flowers

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #itscomplicated, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and other pairings for later, side finn/raven, wells censored the title, who thought that meeting your soulmate can make people so unhappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven never cared for her so called soulmate. She had made up her mind that Finn was the one and she didn't need anyone else.<br/>Wells on the other hand waited almost desperately for his soulmate to come forward.<br/>Or in other words the universe is far from perfect most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. collision

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [prompt](http://yesimaboatmaker.tumblr.com/post/134459686846/but-a-soulmate-au-where-markings-blossom-at-the)  
> this is not going to be as fluffy as soulmate aus usually are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe makes a step to piss off Raven, but it's not the first time so she probably will survive it.  
> And Wells gets his heart broken by a stranger.

The chance to meet your soulmate was about one in ten. One in ten people met one of their possible soulmates.

The scientist mostly used plural, because they actually believed that everyone had more than one soulmate on earth, but living in a world that had a radius of six thousand kilometres and about seven billion people it was kind of hard to find them. Although one out of ten people was a good ratio.

There were ideas to make it better, but frankly Raven couldn’t have cared less.

She was content being the nine out of ten.

  
When she and Finn had come together she hadn’t really thought about it. They had known each other for so long. They had basically grown up next to each other.

But one night it had hit her and it took her another week till they talked about it.

She took his hand when they did, kind of hoping that magically a pattern would appear where they had touched. But it had not appeared the first time they had touched it didn’t appear then.

Finn listened to her worries calmly. He didn’t talk her down. He just squeezed her hand.

“It’s not important”, he said and it made Raven feel terrible warm, so terrible she thought she would die from the feeling, but she didn’t mind it. It was a good kind of dying.

“And even if it’s only one out of ten is it?”, he added with a smile and she nodded.

Only one out of ten it didn’t need to happen to them, next to the fact that it was unimportant.  
Soulmates didn’t mean love, they didn’t mean spouse.

If she was trying to be fair, she could not imagine someone not even a soulmate, that would look after her like Finn did, who was there and kind.

It was just impossible.

 

  
She should’ve known that it would happen. She just should’ve known. Finn and she had just wanted to eat some ice cream on a hot summer day and Finn had determined that they would not only buy some ice cream, but the ice cream of the best. So they dragged themselves into a crowded subway and were on their way out of the station.

  
A lot of magazines always gave tips to find your soulmate one of the most given was to wear less to get more skin to skin contact.

It was not the reason why Raven only wore her tank top. She just couldn’t wear a sweater during this season. Also it wasn’t important and when she brushed other people on her way out, she just thought about taking a shower when they got back home.

The magazines always talk about how you can feel it when the mark is “burned” onto your body. Some describe it as a little bit hurtful, others just like an itch.  
Raven just felt the broad shoulder, that threw her to the side into Finn’s arms.

Finn’s concern was on her, but she was up on her feet trying to find the person that had passed her.

She couldn’t make him out in the crowd. Hell she didn’t even know what he looked like, but she yelled asshole hoping that he would hear her. That he would know.

She shook her head, but when she looked at Finn, she became calm. Smiling at him, taking his head again. This is how the story should’ve ended. Right here.

Here comes the happy ever after. The curtain is closed and the audience leaves the room.

Finn saw it as soon as they had left the dark station and stepped into the sunlight. She had closed her eyes to enjoy the sunshine.

“Raven”, his voice sounded as serious as the moment when he had told her that her mother wouldn’t come home for a long time. She opened her eyes and smiled again at him, but he didn’t.

He stared at her breast in a strange intense way that scared her.

She raised her eyebrows. There was a sensual comment on her lips, something about how he could see her breast later, if he wanted too.

Finn raised his index finger pointing at her breast. She lowered her eyes.

She didn’t see it at first. She couldn’t really explain why. When it was obviously there shinning orange next to her brown skin, but at first it felt like it was just part of her body. Her eyes focussed on the black top searching for something that could trigger his reaction.

And then it hit her. Her hand shook when she touched the strange orange flame on her breast.

The skin was just like smooth and hot as ever. Just from the feeling nothing much had changed.

Suddenly Raven didn’t want to eat ice cream anymore, suddenly she didn’t want to exist anymore. She didn’t want this to happen. Her breath was shaky. She looked up. Finn looked as serious as he did before.

There was a long pause between them. They just looked into each other’s eyes, both not sure, what they should be doing now.

Raven hated it. Wishing that he would say something, that he would do something.

Maybe laugh, just laugh it off, take her arm and laugh with her.

Funny, her soulmate just a prick in the subway that pushed her aside with his shoulder. Laughable, who would’ve thought? Unimportant.

But Finn didn’t look like he would laugh anytime soon and Raven wanted to die.

She broke the eye contact looking to the ground.

Searching for something to say, for water to swim in, anything other than this deathly silence.

She remembered his words than. She remembered his hands and the way they had laughed that night. She repeated them in her mind and then with her mouth first so quietly that he didn’t hear her than loudly.

“It’s not important”.

He furrowed his brows and looked confused. She wanted to kick him for it, but instead she tried her best smile, reaching out her hand to take his again.

“It’s not important”, she repeated again, hoping he would understand, “just like you said all this years ago”.

He wanted to argue his mouth was open for an argument, a but Raven, a you can’t be serious. But She wouldn’t have it, not now, not never.

“Finn, I don’t care who my soulmate is. I never did. I mean how can they be in any way better than you or have what we have. Also soulmates don’t have to come together or hold long meaningful relationships. Scientists aren’t even sure if this strange phenomena indicated anything next to strange chemical reactions”, she poured out every article she had read, everything she had heard in television. That they had watched together smiling at each other knowingly.

He would see it, she was sure.

“But don’t you at least want to meet him?”, he asked questioningly.

She laughed and it sounded naturally. She meant it naturally.

“A guy who pushed me to the side to get into the subway? I don’t think so. No, he can live his life and I can live mine”.

Why was that even a discussion? Was there a way of removing soulmarks she believed that she had read something about getting rid of them. It sounded like a plan. She just needed the money.

Finn still didn’t look as if he believed her, but he took her hand and sighed.

With her thumb she stroked the back of his hand and when she smiled he smiled back.

“It’s not important”, she repeated and it looked like he believed her that time.

She pulled him closer into a hug. On her way back from the ice cream station she would get herself makeup to cover the soulmark up.  
Everything would be okay.

But strangely the feeling that the last good thing in her life had been spoiled yet again, never quite left her.

* * *

 

The soulmark of his father and mother had been a deep rich blue. It was on their right hands, they had just wanted to shake them when it happened and it reminded him of star constellation and sometimes the sea. In the end when his mother couldn’t get up from the bed anymore and just lay there waiting for death, he had watched the mark far more than her eyes.

He couldn’t bear her eyes. The sad look. It was surrounding him where ever he went. He felt bad for it, even with six, but so he just watched the pattern on her hand.

She asked him to hug her and he complied. Her left hand moved over his head. The hand with the soulmark moved over his cheek and he watched it silently.

She died quietly one night in her sleep. It was the peaceful ending of a long battle.

In the end Wells couldn’t remember her eyes that much. He could only assume that they looked like his. But he remembered her soulmark.

His father afterwards started to work more and so the house that was once planned to be full with life with a sibling or two grew quiet.

Only Clarke was some source of sound in his life.

In his dreams he saw the sea pattern again and again. When he woke up at night he cried.

One of this nights he opened the window and watched the boring suburb outside.

The world was peaceful like this.

He asked himself if he would ever feel just as lonely as now.

Absentmindly he touched the inside of his hand. He stared at his hand intently trying to imagine the sea pattern on it.

The realization hit him slowly. He had to open and close his hands several times, imagining the sea pattern. But suddenly he became aware that somewhere out there a person was waiting just for him. A person was waiting for them to meet and when they would meet he would never feel lonely ever again.

 

  
The subway station was getting emptier now. Soon it would get darker and that meant something in the summer time. Clarke had given up and now just set on the bench checking her social media. Miller sat next to her with a serious expression and crossed arms.

Wells still stood. It was just impossible to just sit when you have found your soulmate.

Found, at least for a moment, it seemed. He had realized it in the subway. The orange pattern that crawled over his upper arm and part of the side of his breast.

The orange had confused him, more fire than the deep blue sea he was used to. But it was amazing on closer inspection he liked it even more. It wasn’t just fire, it were small flowers surrounding his arm. It was perfect he looked at it grinning like an idiot.

Clarke had commented that he should try to look up, if he wanted to find his soulmate and so he had. Eyes open in the subway station he had bumped into her. They had figured it would be the easiest thing if they wanted to find her. Wells couldn’t remember how she looked like.

Clarke had pushed him into the crowd using him as a shield through the people. He had been sorry, but the people behind him had pushed him even farer away.

He had heard an asshole and hadn’t been sure if it was directed at him.

That had been four hours ago.

Had he missed her?

The endorphin in his veins had made him forget just how big the subway station was, maybe she had waited outside all the time. But wouldn’t she haved moved in by now? Wouldn’t you look after your soulmate after some time? He had changed position moved to the entrance and back again since they had waited.

His eyes moved to Clarke and Miller who sat on the bench.

Now that the endorphin was gone another feeling entered his body. It was fear. The fear of not finding his soulmate, after all the waiting, the fear that Miller and Clarke might laugh at him. Maybe she thought that he was an asshole, he thought, he had bumped into her and not so soft at that.

Technically it was Clarke’s fault for pushing him in the first place. But of course his soulmate didn’t know this. He had wanted to explain this as soon as they met. Had she decided to just not meet him? But he was her soulmate, wasn’t being bumped in kind of worth it?

Another fear came and it was the old dread of loneliness that now came back and crawled around his shoes. Just when he thought he had left it behind.

What if she just wouldn’t come? Would Miller and Clarke laugh at him?

They seemed at least to feel kind of sorry for him now, exchanging looks and trying to communicate who would talk to him first. But he didn’t need his words. He just needed-

Miller cleared his throat thoughtfully, which indicated that they had chosen him as the person to tell him. He stood up and moved towards Wells.

Wells tried to ignore him as best as he could not ready for the talk. He looked at the entrance hoping that his soulmate would just appear now. Just now.

Miller stopped next to him and watched the entrance.

“It’s no use, Wells”, he finally said.

Wells could hear Clarke groaning in the back, probably at Miller’s attempt of trying to break the news to him.

Wells looked at him and bit his lips. His hand moved to his chest, to the small part that was also orange. He swallowed hard and looked back to the entrance.

“I can’t”, he finally said, “I mean I understand if you two want to go, but I just can’t, what if she comes in in the next minutes?”

“She hasn’t come the last four hours”.

Wells bit his lips again, pressed them together.

“Yeah”.

He was aware, but he just couldn’t go back. The loneliness crawled around his feet up his spine. He tried to shake it of remind himself of the soulmark on his body.

The waiting was over he told himself again, but this time it just didn’t work.

He sighed.

“Give me just one more minute okay?”

He tried to give Miller his best ‘I am serious’- face and Miller seemed to believe it because he nodded and moved back to the bench again.

Next time Clarke would come around, Wells knew and she would manage to drag him away with some words or something, but for the next thirty minutes or so, he was at peace.

For the next thirty minutes his soulmate had the chance to get here.

In all honesty how could he go now? How could he go ever?

But his mind began to wonder.

How you could survive knowing that you had touched your soulmate, but never talked to them?

Was it possible at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a rough outline where i am going with this and it's pretty slow burn till now. but we'll see.  
> i hope this tiny thing is enjoyable


	2. ellipsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping the next three years to move to a sweet summer's day and with that Monty's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also a few "pairing warnings" for this chapter  
> (putting them in the tags will make them show up in the tag and i really don't want that):  
> Bellamy x Gina (fight me jroth)  
> Monty x Miller  
> Octavia x Maya  
> probably blink it and you will miss it but Harper x Monroe

There was no feeling like the feeling you got by dancing half naked through the room, music on full volume. The semester behind oneself. Free time ahead and the knowledge that you had passed the hardest and most complex exam of this semester with a one point zero.

  
At least for Raven, when she had checked her mail on her boyfriend’s phone nothing could stop her she jumped up turned on the radio and started to dance. For one moment even forgetting her weak leg. Just jumping around and feeling the sun on her skin. Uptown Funk muffled anything that her boyfriend Finn could’ve possibly said. He still sat in bed, watching her well-deserved victory dance with a tiny smile.

  
Raven stopped only after the song was over, limping to a nearby chair to tighten her brace that secured her leg. Finn turned down the volume so that Bang Bang only was heard as a whisper.

  
Raven still grinned, probably wouldn’t stop till the end of the day. Too much good was upon her. It almost felt, although she didn’t want to say it, didn’t even want to think it, because thinking it would prompt the cruel gods to dump some shit onto her again, like the first good time in other two years. Three years if the she counted the soulmate debacle.  
At first Raven had believed that the soulmate debacle maybe was just another piece of shit in a life that had felt like shit most of the time, but it turned out that it was far more a warning shot for the things to come.

  
First her mother got worse. It wasn’t a surprise, but getting into prison for theft was a first even for her. This even had looked like a new start at least for her mother. She would sober up in the prison and Raven could start college without keeping a tab on her. The plan worked for the first two semesters which were even for Raven hard and dire. Nobody said that studying engineering and chemistry was easy, especially the later. Finn had started studying graphic design, because he didn’t get into art school.  
The first months were the hardest, but actually it was way harder to get used to her mother again who came back after only one year.

  
Raven knew that she would relapse, it had happened before and a lot of people and internet sources had explained to her that relapse was part of the process to becoming clean. It didn’t just work that you someday never drank alcohol again and that was it. No, relapse was a normal thing, but still she felt uneasy. It felt like waiting for the bad to happen.  
Interestingly a bad thing happened, just not to her mother. On a chilly November night Raven got involved in a car crash. The good news it wasn’t her fault. She had been perfectly in the right, the other driver a sullen wasted boy just drove into her. She came of the road and tumbled not once but twice and stopped in a small group of trees.

  
Raven couldn’t remember it anymore properly. The only thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital. Finn wasn’t her family and her mother was nowhere to be found, so it took a while before she met anyone next to the police.

  
She learned then that one of the most horrible feelings was the feeling of not feeling at all. After some tests confirmed what Raven had feared. When she had rammed with trees with an already damaged car she had not only broken a few of her bones but also hurt part of the nerves that motored her movement in the left leg. She would never walk properly again and without help.

  
She cried silently and alone. When Finn finally came, she was already done.

  
Like usual Finn was the ray of sun in her life, there for her. She found out through him that her mother had started drinking again. He ensured her that it wasn’t because of her but she never could shake off the feeling.

  
Her mother tried to stay sober again, but failed and Raven told herself that she would never get her hopes up high in that department ever again.

  
The year afterwards had mostly been trying to get back into the game, was it the university game or the body game. University worked better than body and now she was only one semester away from her bachelor’s degree and afterwards she would try and get another scholarship for her master.

  
With her body, she had managed to get used to the brace and go to cardio training every week. Her leg hadn’t gotten any better though and it was still hard to embrace that fact.  
Baby steps.

  
Currently she cared little about it. Currently she had managed to own the whole semester and own it good. It had only been a minutes since she had satisfying sex with her beautiful boyfriend, who still looked pretty knocked out because of it.

  
She probably owned Wick now, who had made a snarky comment that the exam would be hard even for people like her. In three hours Monty Green, a good friend of her would celebrate his birthday and she and Finn were invited. He would probably celebrate in the small bar under his apartment that he shared with his best friend Jasper Jordan.

  
And in the smaller bar would be Bellamy, Gina and probably also Bellamy’s sister Octavia. It was already the promise of a great evening to celebrate not only Monty’s birthday but also her one point zero.

  
She was opening her mouth to ask Finn, when he thought that they should leave, when the door to his room opened and Raven faced the situation of sitting in total view of Finn’s mother, with nothing but a nice bra and matching panties.

  
It was even more awkward that this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Finn’s mom or Susan that was her actual name had a habit of forgetting to knock and open the door how she pleased.

  
Luckily this time Raven had covered her soulmark with makeup. The last time Susan had opened the door this hadn’t been the case and it had made Susan even more thin-lipped than usual.

  
It had actually been more easy for Finn to accept the existence of the mark, then his mother, who had tried to talk him out of the relationship ever since, which was disappointing before she had at least tried to be openly nice, now most of it was gone. After a discussion between Finn and her, Susan acted mostly reserved now, which was better than nothing.  
Finn’s father was still friendly though. A small plus. Raven tried not to think much about. Since the incident she had only searched for the right makeup and covered it ever since. It was easier this way even during sex. Maybe more for her than for him, but that was something they never talked about.

  
Anyway Susan looked at Raven. Her face didn’t really give away what negative emotion she was exactly feeling, but Raven would’ve guessed disappointment, annoyance and maybe a tiny inch of embarrassment.

  
She got over the image fairly quick though, focussing on her half naked son instead.

  
“I just wanted to ask if you”, she made a pause and managed to look back at Raven, “two want to eat dinner here or not”.

  
Finn and Raven exchanged a glance. Finn shook his head. “Thanks mom, but it’s Monty’s birthday today. So we will probably not stay for dinner”. He smiled like the perfect son he was. “Thank you though”.

  
His mother didn’t seem happy about it, but Raven didn’t give a damn. Finn was an adult now and she had to accept his decisions. She nodded tightly. Her lips even thinner now.  
With an almost inaudible okay she closed the door behind her.

  
Raven turned to Finn and raised her eyebrows. Finn just sighed.

  
“We definitely need to find our own apartment. It cannot go on like this. Either my mother is yelling and needs help or your mother just… being rude”.

  
Finn raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t say anything. It was long planned that they would try and find a flat this summer break. Raven just couldn’t bear living together with her mother anymore. Everyday something else happened, the things she brought for herself she had to lock in her room.

  
It was ballast she couldn’t take anymore and Finn would do good out of his family home. They had already planned to search, but would only start in the next couple of weeks or so. So Raven didn’t continue talking, but took her t-shirt.

  
Finn still watched her not moving even a little bit. She threw him his t-shirt against the face. He sighed and shook his head. “Get up. I’m hungry”. He rolled his eyes, but took his shirt and finally moved. Raven smacked his butt when he got out of bed with a smirk.

  
He didn’t really react being used to it but put on jeans.

  
“Where do you wanna eat?”, he asked after he put on the socks. Raven shrugged her shoulders. “I would say pizza, but I always say Pizza”, she answered trying to get her short leggings over the brace.

  
“Asian? Vietnamese?”, Finn countered, but Raven shook her head.

  
“Nah not today”.

  
“Then Pizza”, Finn concluded, “I don’t want burgers”.

  
Raven finally managed to pull the leggings over the brace and stood up.

  
“Pizza it is”. She grinned and made her hair. Finn watched her. “Just for the record. Do we have a present for Monty or not?”

  
Raven turned towards him two pins in her mouth. She answered after she had put them in place.

  
“He said, our presence is the only present he wants”. Finn snorted.

* * *

 

Wells wasn’t the worst wing man of all time. This title, actually belonged to Clarke or Miller, the battle was still going. Clarke actually managed to be a semi decent wing man or wing woman if you will, till she managed to take your date home. Miller scoffed and judged the date as a true friend for you, but that didn’t really help if you wanted to initiate contact.  
But and that was arguably true Wells as a wing man always brought bad luck or in easier terms bad things just accidently happened, like the one time he tried to help Clarke with a girl and it actually ended in a full blown bar fight, with flying glasses and a visit to the local hospital.

  
In this case at had been partially Clarke’s fault too, but still Wells was wary. Monty Green that was the name of Miller’s new crush, a cute looking boy with a brought nose, high cheekbones and noticeable eyebrows, was going to hold is party in a small bar.

  
Wells actually didn’t want to worry about it, but subconsciously he did, it was part of his nature. Wells always worried. It annoyed even him. Clarke was the one to notice, she knew him long enough. At the day of the party she took him aside. “It will probably not be as bad as you think it will be”.

  
He raised his eyebrows at that and she laughed. “Okay badly worded. It will be alright, Miller never really needed help with his crushes anyway. Relax, drink, have fun once in your life”, she started grinning, “and tell me every little detail afterwards”.

  
Clarke had this way of making others feel strong if she wanted to, but it wore of when she went to that ‘artsy upper class party that she actually hated’. Wells didn’t believed one word, but guessed that the person she met at the party was probably worth it. He wouldn’t push her. At some point she would probably tell him about it, if the person was worth it. Clarke was picky when it came to relationships.

  
But so he had lost all hope again, when he and Miller had started their journey. Miller looked grumpy as ever, but in the way he always readjusted his beanie Wells saw his insecurities.  
If he didn’t get to grumpy it would turn out fine. Wells hoped that Monty would get Miller to loosen up. Wells had already noticed from the two times he had met him.

  
Miller and he had met through the debate club of the university. Wells still found it pretty cocky to visit debate club meetings before even being officially accepted, but till now Lincoln that was the name of the leader hadn’t noticed and had been nothing but friendly. They now just had to get accepted and no one would ever notice. Another thing Wells worried about although his chances of getting accepted into Arkedia University weren’t that bad. His grades were good, he had participated in other notable programs and been the ‘goodey goodey good boy’ as Clarke had put it. Also being the son of a former mayor would probably help. He really didn’t understand why he was stressing about that too, but it kept him away from the unlucky wing man problem till they found the bar.

  
Monty Green greeted them with a big grin. Involuntary Miller had to grin back. That came onto the list of details Wells would later tell Clarke. After a small formal greeting he introduced them to his friends. In a very short time Wells heard and forgot more names that he could think of, but a few stuck.

  
There was Jasper Jordan, a shaggy white guy with brown hair, he looked absolutely hammered but friendly. Monty introduced him as his best friend and flat mate. Jasper hugged Monty and then Miller and Wells and whispered something of being his bro for life.

  
Then there was a girl with deep purple lipstick and matching streaks. She managed to fulfil the perfect punk rock attitude. Wells scanned her body for tattoos but found none. Her name was Octavia something. He forgot the name of the girl next to her although she looked rather nice and way calmer next to Octavia with short wavy dark hair and a shy smile.

  
Then there was a girl with dirty blond hair and a small grin who went by the name Harper. Wells wasn’t sure if that was her name or her surname, but nodded anyway. Monty introduced them to the whole group as ‘the two guys from debate club’ and added their names as reference.

  
Looking at him a little bit closer he looked slightly stoned, his dark eyes where red and half closed. Wells didn’t judge or at least tried not to. After a while Monty noticed that they had forgotten to get them some drinks and brought them to the bar.

  
From the window outside Wells had seen one of the bartenders a friendly beautiful looking woman with a kind smile and ‘I-take-no-shit’ eyebrow move, but the bartender they met was a handsome man in his twenties. He was so stunning with his curly dark hair, tan skin and freckles that Wells wished that he had seen him through the window to be prepared.

  
The bartender, who was introduced by Monty with the name Bellamy Blake, watched them. Wells felt like he was trying to build an opinion on them in the minutes that they had met. Wells couldn’t but did judge him a little bit for that. He looked at the ground, when Bellamy’s eyes got to intense.

  
Monty didn’t notice, he put his arms around Miller’s and Wells’ shoulders which meant that he was standing on his tip toes.

  
“These are my friends Bellamy, from debate”, he explained. Bellamy nodded. “And they need a drink”. Bellamy looked from Wells to Miller. He still hadn’t seemed to build an opinion on them. Wells asked him silently to hurry. “What do the two gentlemen want?”, Bellamy finally said.

  
Wells wasn’t sure if that was a comment on his jacket that was from a small boutique. Miller had asked him why he had taken it with him. First of it was the beginning of summer and warm, second of had they decided to not tell anyone that they were well upper middle class.

  
The simple answer was that Wells had forgotten how expensive and off it could look, he wore the jacket every day it was a present of his aunt, who lived half the country away and that after all this years he still wasn’t comfortable showing his soulmark around.

  
He had hidden it since he got it mostly from his father. Mostly to get around the awkward questions of how his father had never met the soulmate in question and the incoming disappointment when his father found out, that Wells’ soulmate wasn’t interested in Wells at all. No, he had kept it a secret from everyone accept Clarke and Miller, who knew it to begin with. Although he would’ve told it Clarke eventually. It was hard to keep a secret from her. Interestingly it had worked most of the time. He either wore a jacket or long sleeves, no more t-shirts or tops.

  
Bellamy however never specified what he meant with gentlemen and waited for an answer. Miller and Wells both couldn’t decide. Monty made the decision for them. With a grin he asked for the ‘birthday cocktail’ and after they had nodded, Bellamy turned around and fixed them the drinks. That was the moment for Wells to step closer to the bar and give Miller and Monty their space to talk. He rather watched Bellamy’s back.

  
The other bartender the woman approached. She gave Wells a beaming feel good smile and then poked Bellamy in the side. Wells would’ve thought that Bellamy would become grumpy but he simply smiled and gave her a kind glance.

  
Wells didn’t even know why he was jealous at that, but he was for a split second then he was confused and shook his head. When Bellamy turned around Wells had calmed already. Bellamy first looked at him then at Monty and Miller next to him.

  
Strangely he grinned and gave him his cocktail. Wells grabbed his purse for money, but Bellamy shook his head. “It’s on the house”, he explained, “Monty’s a friend”. Wells nodded and thanked him, sipping his drink. Miller and Monty hadn’t noticed that the drinks had come.

  
Wells wasn’t so sure, but it felt like Bellamy was trying to give them space too.

  
Sadly Miller and Monty noticed soon afterwards and with drinks in hand the moved back to the couch arrangement. For a moment Wells asked himself if he should’ve taken the drink, so that Miller and Monty could continue to talk to each other, but that would’ve probably looked very strange in front of Bellamy.

  
He dropped the thought and tried to find a place to sit. Monty and Miller sat next to Jasper still talking to each other, which left Wells alone without a friend or person he knew. While he had mastered to survive crowds of strange people on big official parties with his father, people his age still were a little bit harder for him. With a sigh he walked to the couch with the girl with the lilac lipstick Octavia and her friend. Unsure he looked at them. Her friend gave him a smile. Octavia still tried to figure him out. She reminded him a little bit of the bartender in that instance.

  
He pointed at the small space between them. “Do you mind if I sit there?”

  
The two girls hesitated and exchanged a glance. Somehow Wells suddenly had the feeling that he had asked two lovers instead of friends, but finally Octavia’s friend nodded, even shifted slightly to give him more space. Still unsure Wells sat down, between Octavia and her friend.

  
Octavia didn’t seem to notice him any further her focus was on two other girls to her left that had made themselves comfortable on one arm chair. Wells knew that he had heard their names before, but couldn’t remember.

  
The other girl smiled at him. He smiled back and tried to come up with a topic. With the colleagues of his father he mostly talked about the weather or how good the buffet was, so what was a good small talk topic for people his age? Maybe getting to know her name was the best way to go for it.

  
He made his smile wider. “Sorry I think I forgot your name”.

  
Against all his fears she didn’t stop smiling. “It’s alright. Maya”.

  
“Wells”, somehow he had the urge to say his name again, although she probably knew it already.

  
“How do you know Monty?”, she asked and managed to find the best small talk topic before he had to.

  
“Oh, ehm, I’m friends with Miller, who’s part of the same debate club as Monty and he took me with him and yeah. Monty kind of just invited me out of politeness, so that Miller didn’t have to be alone”.

  
Maya raised her brows and looked over to where Monty and Miller where still talking with Jasper. “Doesn’t look like it’s a problem currently”.

  
Wells looked too and nodded, happy to see his friend smiling and engaged in conversation. Maybe he had taken the whole wing man thing a little bit too seriously.  
He turned back to Maya. “How do you know him?”

  
She thought about it for a second and made a strange grimace. Wells furrowed his brows.

  
“Is it such an awful story?”, he asked after she had not said anything.

  
Maya shrugged. “It’s nothing that Monty did. It’s just”. She watched Monty from her place and seemed to debate something. Finally she licked her lip. “I met him through Jasper, who was my boyfriend at that time”.

  
Wells raised his eyebrows. “Was? So why are you here?”

  
Maya smiled. “Because Octavia next to you, another friend of Monty, is now my girlfriend”.

  
Like he had thought. He nodded along. “Sounds a little bit awkward”, he admitted. Maya laughed and shook her head. “It got better after four months”.

  
She afterwards asked him what he was studying and he lied telling her that he was in his second semester of law. At least the subject was not a lie, while they talked he found out that she was studying journalism and wrote for the university paper. She was in her second semester too, what a coincidence. Wells tried to nod that one off, without getting into more trouble.

  
She was close to discussing university politics, when the handsome bartender Bellamy returned to bring them all another round of drinks. Wells didn’t know who had ordered them but took another drink gratefully. Bellamy then sat done next to them on another arm chair. He started talking to Maya, with whom he seemed to be good friends too. The two were so nice to integrate them into their discussion. While talking to Bellamy, Wells found out that Bellamy was about twenty-three. He didn’t have another job and just worked mainly at the bar.

  
The other bartender a woman named Gina was his girlfriend and they had been in a relationship for about three years now. When she came around to ask Bellamy to help her clean the bar, it had gotten late all of the sudden, Bellamy just pulled her onto his lab and held her there. It was almost a little bit too cute.

  
Wells didn’t ask if she was also his soulmate. Bellamy had a mark on his index finger. From his position he couldn’t say anything about its form, just that it was blueish and around his whole finger.

  
As soon as he had found it he tried to search Gina’s body, but couldn’t find anything, although she was only wearing a top and pants. Wells guessed that she either hadn’t had it on a visible part of her body or that she hid it, like most people did. It belonged to the etiquette and was mostly done, so that nobody could read you in a few minutes.

  
There was of course still the option that she just wasn’t his soulmate, but Wells didn’t want to believe that looking how they just seemed to fit each other.

  
“So you’re also part of the debate club, Wells”, Bellamy finally said. Wells took another sip of his fancy drink that was a mix out of orange juice and way too much vodka, mixed with some very sweet red juice that Wells was unable to identify.

  
“Hold on guys, I’ve only been there a few times. I’m not the great debater”.

  
Bellamy watched him again from his arm chair or maybe that was what Wells’ fear and alcohol induced brain tried to tell him.

  
“Don’t be so humble. Monty talked about you”, Bellamy added. That caught Wells off guard.

  
“He did?”

  
Bellamy nodded. “He said that you were probably the smartest guy in the debate next to him. Maybe a tad too emotional”, he added.

  
Gina pressed her head against his. “Well, I think you cannot blame him for that, Mister Emotional Speech, when the eggs get burned”.

  
Bellamy pressed his head back at her and smiled into the embrace. “I didn’t. That’s actually the reason why I became interested. Wells”. He looked back again to Wells. Even with his girlfriend of his lab Wells got slightly flustered and hoped the red didn’t show too much, “I have something like a small unofficial debate club going on in this bar”, he leaned slightly forward and talked like he was actually hosting a radical rebel group that tried to over throw the government, “every Thursday. You’re free to join us. Although we will probably stop meeting officially during the summer”.

  
Wells didn’t know what to say. A part from him wanted just do nod and ask for the address, political debating was actually something he was good at. The other part was thinking that he was already lying about everything and that this probably not a good ground to join another debate club, especially with everyone around. It just needed one real law student to blow up his cover.

  
Another very tiny part was tired of discussing the politics of his father. After everything that had happened it was a very popular subject. Thelonious Jaha’s way up and down and currently Wells even hated to talk against it although ranting about his father could be called one of his hobbies at least when you believed Clarke.

  
With these two parts fighting and blocking each other in his head and the small tiny part just jumping around he just stopped and said nothing drink in hand.

  
“He doesn’t really look that happy about it, brother”. A voice next to him said. Octavia had joined the discussion and now Wells knew from where Bellamy knew Maya so well.

  
Bellamy just countered with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. “He still hasn’t answered. Give him a little bit time”, he turned to Wells, “no really if you’re interested of course. Thursdays at six, because nobody can come here earlier. I’m going to ask Miller too”. Bellamy’s smile made Wells smile back.

  
“I think about”, he finally managed to say.

  
Before the discussion moved any further a loud voice managed to interrupt everyone.

  
“So where is our birthday boy?”, Wells turned his head, to see a tan girl probably his age watching them all curiously next to her a white boy with shoulder long black hair that fell into his face. She grinned. “Sorry for being late guys”.

  
Monty stood up and hugged her. “It’s not like I’m not used to it by now”, he said. Others finally started to talk again. Wells continued to watch the girl, mostly because Maya had started to talk about university and Wells didn’t want to be dragged into that topic again.

  
But of course also because the girl was Wells didn’t have a better word so he used the word radiant. She first hugged Monty, then Jasper and nodded towards Miller. Gina finally managed to escape Bellamy’s hug and greeted her with a hug too. The two talked for a while. While the boy congratulated Monty too.

  
It seemed that Gina was filling her in on who was there and what had happened. Wells managed to look away when she finally got to the couch. Her face lit up and she walked towards them. Wells noticed as she walked that she was limping.

  
She greeted Octavia next to Wells and then looked questioningly for a seat. With a sigh Octavia finally shifted slightly. Without even asking Wells the girl sat down next to him. Getting him between Octavia and Maya had already been an ordeal, but another person was almost impossible. Their legs pressed against each other in the end, but the girl didn’t seem to bother. She turned to him quickly.

  
“Hi”, she just stated flat, “I’m Raven” and turned quickly to Octavia, so that Wells didn’t even get to say his own name. A little bit embarrassed he turned back to Maya and Bellamy’s discussion, but they were still talking about university.

 

After midnight Gina kicked them out, but it was no problem. Monty lived right above the bar and so they made their way to his apartment alcohol in hand that Bellamy had given him, before leaving to help Gina. They should leave something for Gina and him, he said with a smile and with that he was gone. Miller was currently talking to a girl named Monroe. Maya and Octavia held hands, while Octavia made fun of Raven’s boyfriend the boy with the long black hair, who’s name was Finn. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but Wells didn’t feel uncomfortable anymore in this foreign friend group. He also quite liked it, liked it a lot. They entered the stair well. Jasper and Monty tried to balance the bear case, but both were already a little bit to drunk, so Finn and Octavia took it.

  
While they already made their way up the stairs, Raven stopped next to the elevator. She watched them half amused and told them, that she would meet them in front of the apartment, before she entered it.

  
Wells didn’t really know what he was thinking. His feet had been on the first stair, when he realized that he was maybe a little bit too drunk to walk up the whole way to Monty’s apartment. So he turned around and made it into the elevator before the door closed. Surprised by himself he watched as the door closed in front of him.

  
Raven next to him of course was irritated, he would’ve been too. So his face changed from victories to helpless in a second.

  
“I”, Wells stopped, he should choose his words carefully, but being drunk, wasn’t helping him with the whole word choosing thing, “I just think that I am too drunk to walk down the stairs”. Truth was always the best thing, especially in cases like this.

  
She considered his answer and then let it pass. “Sounds smart. Better than Jasper. I think he will probably pass out and your buddy has to carry him then, because Monty is too drunk to carry him too”.

  
Wells smiled over the thought of a pissed Miller, who carried a very drunk Jasper just to impress a mildly drunk Monty. He watched Raven from the corner of his eye. She seemed to like the idea too.

  
“Then they will probably never get up and we have to stand in front of the door”, he concluded.

  
“Oh what a destiny”. His first impression had been correct, Raven was quick witted and smart. He tried not do anything stupid.

  
“I am Wells by the way”, he told her. Right after he had told her he of course wanted to hit himself for stating something she hadn’t asked.

  
Her grin just got brighter. “Is that so… then how are you doing, Wells?”, she asked with a sly smile, probably feeling very smart about herself. Wells added dorky to the list.

  
“Just fine, Raven”, he rolled the r slightly and raised his eyebrows.

  
Raven now had turned her face completely towards him. She grinned back.

  
The elevator door opened with a bing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate time jumps so that will be the only one i will ever do (see the beginning as an prologue)  
> also this took long. i had exams and stuff that kept me busy, but i try and finish a chapter every second week.
> 
> also sorry for all the grammar mistakes, i tried.


End file.
